Temptation
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This one shot follows my attempt to continue the story after their very passionate first kiss (fans self) in Episode 1:14, Tough Love. Also, the preview for the next episode airing in several weeks didn't hurt either. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks!:D


Disclaimer: CW and CBS Television Networks own these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This one shot follows my attempt to continue the story after their very passionate first kiss (fans self) in Episode 1:14, _Tough Love_. Also, the preview for the next episode airing in several weeks didn't hurt either. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks!:D

~o~o~

_Temptation_

_Vincent's hideaway, minutes later:_

Vincent had asked J.T. discretely to leave the warehouse for a few hours. He read through the lines and left them alone, but before he left, he gave Vincent a look as if to say, 'I hope you know what you're doing,' but he wasn't even sure why he tried. They were going to be together. Why fight it? It's as if the fates were at work or something. Catherine had to smile at him. He truly was a good friend.

She turned and watched Vincent for a moment, as he brought her a glass of wine. It was a bit awkward between them. The kiss was still so fresh in their minds. She couldn't stop thinking about it, but her words to him before the kiss rang in her mind. She had meant every word she had said, that he was her normal and everything else just fell away. The way he had kissed her had her wondering, and certainly not for the first time, how it would feel to be close to him. Closing her eyes, she touched her lips remembering.

Vincent watched her for a moment. Thinking back to the rooftop, he thought his mind was clear on the matter. He truly wanted to walk away, but his heart was not in it. He wondered if he could ever walk away from her. Staring at her, he also remembered the kiss. He slowly walked toward her.

"Are you afraid?" He asked softly, coming closer.

She turned to him with a hesitant smile. "No, I'm not afraid."

He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Your heart … it's pounding."

She touched his chest just above his heart. "Yours too."

He came closer, took her wine and placed the glasses down on the table then he picked her up brought her over to his bed. He lay down beside her. Stroking her hair he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. After a moment, he pulled back then the doubts came back.

Catherine was confused. "What is it? Why did you stop?"

"You know that I have wanted you from the moment we met. I knew we would be together somehow someway, but I was afraid to get too close because …"

She touched his cheek. "I know, but when we're together, we can overcome anything. I truly believe that. Tell me that you believe it too."

"I want to believe, I do … but …"

She stopped him when she leaned up and kissed him over and over again. Pulling him closer, she wrapped her arms around him. He was so warm, strong, gentle and caring.

"Catherine, I need you," he whispered between kisses.

On a breathless sigh, she whispered, "I need you too."

As they slowly undressed, soon they were both naked and in each other arms, holding each other close. Kisses were exchanged, along with breathless whispers of love and devotion could be heard in the quiet room, and then sighs of want and need, coupled with short breaths of delight and contentment filled their souls.

And then suddenly before they could join their bodies, Vincent could feel the change happening. He was devastated, but he had to stop this before something horrible happened. His eyes turned yellow and he pulled away from her.

"Vincent, what is it?" Catherine felt bereft of his closeness.

He turned away abruptly, moved away from her then he sat up and pulled his hands through his hair. He lay back down and taking a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes hoping to quiet the beast before things got out of control. "We can't Catherine." He turned to her for a moment. "I'm sorry."

She understood, but Catherine felt that if they didn't do this now, then it would eat away at him, and the dread and fear would never go away. She wasn't afraid, and he wasn't afraid either. She was sure of this. She leaned up on her elbow and touched his cheek. "Vincent, look at me."

His eyes had returned to their normal hue, a brilliant blue, and they were looking back at her with so much love and regret that it brought tears to her eyes. "We can do this, I know we can. You just have to believe it." She paused as she touched his lips. "Kiss me … please."

He nodded his head. "We shouldn't."

Sighing heavily, then, "Do you remember what I said on the rooftop?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Then you know that you and me, we will work this out. Maybe not now but one day we will." She paused as she tried to make light of it. "You know, compared to the past few months, heck, this will be a piece of cake. You'll see." She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back for a moment trying to pull her closer.

She leaned back suddenly and the sheet fell away exposing her breasts then she flipped her hair back over her shoulder and tried to get out of bed. "You can take me home now."

He grabbed her arm before she could leave. "You're not going anywhere."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "I'm not?"

"No, you're not." He then laid her down and leaned over her. "Close your eyes. Don't open them until I say so."

"Vincent, what …?"

He touched her lips. "Shush, just close your eyes."

She did as he asked. Now all that Catherine could do was open her other senses and when Vincent pulled her arms up and wrapped her fingers around the headboard railing, she didn't know what to think what to feel. "Vincent …?"

"Don't let go," he instructed softly.

Catherine was so turned on right now, she would do anything if he would just love her, love her completely. "Alright."

"That's my girl," he whispered in her ear and then his kisses were everywhere, on her lips, her ear, down her throat and when his kisses reached her breasts, she cried out from the exquisite feelings when she felt his lips lick and suckle her breasts.

"Oh, Vincent, don't stop, please don't stop, it feels so good." Catherine was whimpering her need.

He watched her for a moment. She was so beautiful and so perfect for him. "You were right, Catherine, it's different somehow. I can feel it."

Inwardly smiling, she whispered, "I feel it too." She paused as her chest lifted off the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured then his lips went back to her breasts. "Open for me."

She did as he asked, and then he touched her slick opening, juices flowing over his fingers, and she could hear him licking them as if he were enjoying a tasty treat. She almost lost it. "Oh, god, Vincent, I need you … NOW!"

"In due time," he teased. Eyes still closed, arms holding tightly to the headboard railing, Catherine wondered what he would do next. His fingers left her body and then his lips replaced his fingers. She gasped and couldn't help it as she ground her hips against his face. "Vincent, please, oh my!"

He was relentless in his pursuit of her pleasure, it resonated through him and then he had to have her. He kissed his way up her body and then he kissed her, tongue thrusting inside her mouth. He entered her then in one long, slow glide and he was inside of her. She was tight, warm and so wet that he wanted never to leave her.

"Open your eyes," he whispered between kisses to her throat and her ear.

She opened her eyes and he was staring at her with the same look of love that amazed and thrilled her. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer and then they were riding that crest to the stars, holding tightly to each other, murmuring love words and whispering their desperate need to get closer.

A few minutes passed as their breathing returned to normal. He slowly left her body, rolled to his back and held her close to his chest.

"Wow, that was amazing," she whispered content then kissed his throat and his ear.

"I thought so too," he said and smiled against her temple. "Catherine?"

"Uh, huh?" She whispered between kisses.

"You're worried about the manhunt, aren't you?"

She stopped kissing him for a moment. "Of course, I am. What if they catch you, I don't know if I can protect you if you're behind bars or worse." Just the thought of what Muirfield would do to him sent a streak of terror inside her heart.

Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment. "I'll be alright. I've lived in this city for a long time without getting caught. Don't worry."

She leaned up on her elbow to see his face. "You must know by now … I like worrying about you."

He grinned. "And that's what worries me."

"We worry too much. Just … just let me hold you for a few more minutes?"

He pulled her close and kissed her temple. "Be my guest."

_The beginning!?_

~o~o~

A/N: Wow, was that some kiss on the rooftop or what?! I watched it a few times, but then the preview for the next episode to air in several weeks came on, well what can I say, my Muse was in high gear wondering what would happen next, and this was my 'naughty' take on it. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
